Drama, Drama, and more Drama
by mrspeetamellark55
Summary: So everyone knows about the drama that happens in high school, and this is what would happen if there were no Hunger Games and everyone was in high school. Many couples and in the begining its Katniss/ Gale but it turns into Katniss/Peeta in chapter 2! There also maybe Katniss's mom/Haymitch but you have to read to find out!
1. First day of high school

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey Katniss! We have to go to school!" Prim yelled in my ear. I swatted her head away and moaned into my pillow. My first day at high school, great.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get up before I call mom."

"I'm up!" I said loudly and shot up out of my bed. "Now you, get out so I can get ready." I said grumpily.

"Okay. Make sure you put on lots of lip stick for _Gale_!"

I blushed. "Shut up Prim."

"No!" She yelled playfully.

"Alrighty little duck. Get out or I will throw you down the stairs myself!" I said playfully and she skipped out of my room. Little sisters can be really annoying sometimes, but when you only have her, it's hard to be upset or angry at her. When our dad died in a car accident, our mom lost it. She started drinking and staying out late at night and it really disgusts me when I see her. I have had to get a job at the food market down the street and take care of me and Prim. Ever since dad died, Prim and I have become very close.

I got dressed quickly and braided my hair as I walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and found Gale sitting at the table and Prim making some toast.

"Hey Catnip!" Gale said happily, and came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Gale." I said with much less enthusiasm.

"Aren't you excited for high school?" he asked, "Or are you mad at me?" he joked.

"No, I am not mad at you, and I am not excited for school. With all the horrible stuff that happened in middle school, it's just going to turn out just as bad. Or maybe worse." I gasped.

"But you won't know until you go!"

"Gale, I have to go." I said grabbing some toast from Prim.

"Ya, I know," he said happily and gave me another kiss.

"Can we leave now? I don't want to be late." Prim said. We left our house and Prim went in a different direction than us.

"Bye Katniss! Bye Gale!" Prim yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Prim!" We both yelled back. And we walked to school hand in hand in silence.

Ever since 1st grade, Gale and I have been best friends. We have been dating for a year now, and I have to say, dating isn't as bad as I thought it would have been. When I was little, I didn't want to get married and I didn't want to have kids. And dating Gale made me realize that dating wasn't so bad. I loved Gale and he loved me, which is all that matters in a relationship.

"Hey, Catnip! Earth to Katniss! We're here!" Gale said to me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking."

"About me I hope?" He said with a laugh.

"You wish." I joked and we parted with a quick kiss and I went to my homeroom.

As I walked in, I saw many people from middle school. Like Cato, Foxface, (which wasn't really her name, we just all called her that) Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. There were a couple more people that I knew, but my eyes stayed locked on a new kid with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was doodling on the front of his notebook. I sat in the empty seat next to him and put my bag down on the floor.

He noticed me sit down and looked over at me. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. What's your name?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I said and smiled back at him. I have to say, he was really cute.

"As you probably know, I'm new here."

"Ya. I figured it out when I didn't know your name."

"Ya," He started but was interrupted by Mr. Abernathy.

"Hello, fresh meat! Welcome to high school! Which I guarantee will be a living hell for all of you! "He slurred. Is he drunk?

"I would also like to tell you that these are your permanent seats for the rest of the year so I hope you chose them wisely. " Mr. Abernathy said and he went to sit down on his chair behind his desk, but he missed his chair and fell onto the floor. Everybody started laughing really loudly.

"Shit!" He screamed. The room turned completely silent and Mr. Abernathy yelled again, "Someone go get the damn nurse!" Almost all of the class ran out of the room to go get help, except for me and Peeta.

"Are you okay, Mr. A?" Peeta asked him.

"Does it look like I'm okay boy?"

"Sorry."

When the nurse came in, she was followed by Principal Snow and he was followed by the rest of the class.

"What happened?" The nurse asked Mr. Abernathy.

"I was going to sit down in my chair, but I missed it and fell on my ass and I think it's broken." He replied harshly.

"It wasn't her fault Mr. Abernathy, so don't talk to her like that." I said. Everyone in the room looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Look sweetheart, let me say this as nicely as I can. Stay the hell out of it!" He yelled at the end.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"I can call you whatever I want to," he said back. I looked over to Peeta who was looking at Principal Snow.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Peeta yelled at Principal Snow motioning to Mr. Abernathy and me.

"Well if you can call me whatever you want than I guess I can call you lazy drunk ass-"

"That's quite enough Miss Everdeen." Principal Snow said to me. I sighed in frustration. Great first impression.

Everyone left the room to go to first period and I really just wanted to die. I had no classes with Gale that I knew of and he's really my only friend I have. Well, besides Madge if we counted as friends.

My first period class, which was English, passed on very slowly with Mrs. Trinket blabbering on about some of the projects we would be doing this year. I just wanted to shoot myself. What I did to distract myself was planning on telling her just how bad her makeup was and giving a tutorial on how to do normal makeup and not clown makeup.

My second period class was Social Studies, which I was actually looking forward to. Mr. Cinna was most likely going to be my favorite teacher. This class went by way too fast for me.

Third period was French. I didn't know why we needed to know French in Panem but I can't complain cause I would rather take French than Spanish. Mrs. Portia seemed nice but she wears way too much makeup just like Mrs. Trinket.

My next class was lunch so I was pretty excited. I would finally get to see Gale again after the long three and a half hours of not seeing him.

I walked into the cafeteria and I looked for Gale. I saw him at a table with Madge and another person I didn't know. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Madge.

"Hey Catnip," Gale smiled at me.

"Hey Gale." I said back.

"Did you hear about Mr. Abernathy?" Madge asked me.

"Ya, I'm in his homeroom." I said.

"Oh, I feel bad for you. I heard he's a total drunky." Gale said.

"Ya, he's a drunky with a broken ass." I said and we all laughed.

"Oh, Katniss this is Boggs, he's a senior." Gale introduced.

"Hi, I'm Katniss." I told Boggs. He nodded his head and said a small hi and we ate our lunch.

After about five minutes, a group of people came through the cafeteria doors. They looked like seniors, or maybe juniors.

"Finnick! Annie! Sit over here!" Boggs yelled to the group.

"Hey, Boggs!" I guys said to him. He was holding a girls hand, so maybe that is Annie and he's Finnick.

"Gale, Katniss, and Madge, this is Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, and Brutus. " He said pointing to all of them.

Everyone said hi to each other and sat down at the table. Finnick sat next to me.

"Want a sugar cube?" Finnick asked me.

"No thanks." I said laughing. Gale looked at me with an unsure smile. Oh Gale, so overprotective.

"Well, they're for the teachers but unlike them we use them as pleasure and they use it to stay awake." Everybody laughed at what Finnick said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Peeta looking around the cafeteria for a seat. I waved at him so I could catch his attention. When that didn't work, I called out his name.

"Peeta!" I yelled. He looked in my direction for a second before he saw me. When he finally figured out that it was me who called his name, he smiled. He walked over to me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Do you want to sit here with us?" I asked him. Peeta looked at every person sitting at the table.

"Sure." He said and sat next to Gale.

"Hey guys," I said loudly so the table could hear me. They all looked up from their lunches and I saw that Gale had some ketchup on his face. "Gale you have a little something right here," I motioned towards him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Welcome, oh wait guys this is Peeta Mellark. He's new." I said. Everyone looked at Peeta and said hello. Gale gave me a look that I almost laughed at. It was one of those "really?" looks.

"Hi," Peeta said to everyone.

"You're kinda cute," Cashmere said to Peeta. I couldn't help but glare at her. Wait, why was I glaring at her? I wasn't going out with Peeta and he's not related to me, so why should I care?

"Where you from?" Finnick asked with his mouth full of fries.

"District 1." Peeta replied.

"I've always wanted to go there." Gloss said to him.

"It's really the same as it is here, just a little bit more high-tech." Peeta replied trying to make it seem like District 1 was just like every other District when in all reality, it's where all the rich people live, and where all the movies are made.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and we all got up and throw away our trash. Gale walked with me to the trash can and kissed me quickly before following his friends out of the doors. I sighed and walked in the other direction towards my next class.

"Thanks for letting me sit at your table." Peeta said from behind me.

I turned around and waited a minute so he could catch up. "No problem," I said "What's your next class?"

"Math with Miss Mason," Peeta said.

"Same!"

"No way!" Peeta said mocking me.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" He asked.

I blushed a little. "Ya, since we're going to the same room." He smiled at this and we walked to class. The bell rang saying that we were now late to class and I practically ran down the hall. Peeta followed but he wasn't as fast as I was.

I waited for him before I went in just so he didn't get yelled at worse than me for coming in later.

"Thanks for waiting." Peeta said panting.

"You're welcome, and you're very out of shape." He laughed and we went into the room.

"I'm guessing you're Katniss and your Peeta, am I correct?" Miss Mason said to us.

"Yes ma'am." Peeta replied.

"You two can sit there. Everyone take out your notebook and copy down these class room rules."

We walked to the only open table and sat down.

"Oh crap, I left my note book in my locker." I said to Peeta.

"Here" He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said and copied down the rules that were on the board.

After school was over, I waited by the big apple tree outside of the school for Gale. He was a few people behind me so I didn't have to wait that long.

"How was your day?" Gale asked me as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Good, how was yours?"

"It was okay, I mean you weren't in any of my classes so it wasn't as good as it could have been."

I smiled at him and we walked hand in hand to the Seam.

When we got to my house, Gale waved goodbye and walked to his house down the street. He was so nice to me. We had to walk past his house to get to my house but he walks me to my house every day.

I walked into my house and saw my mother sitting passed out on the table. I wanted to pour a bucket of water over her, but when I when into the kitchen, I saw that Prim had a friend over.

"Hey Katniss!" Prim said to me.

"Hey little duck," I said back.

"Katniss, this is Rue, Rue this is my older sister Katniss." Prim introduced.

Rue had darker skin and dark brown hair. She was about Prims' height but Prim was a little taller.

"Hey Rue, You guys hungry?" I asked them both.

"We already ate," Prim answered and they ran up stairs to Prim's room.

"Mom get your drunk butt up and go to your room, we have company!" I yelled in her ear. She woke up for a second, looked me in the eyes and fell back to sleep. That's it. I went under the kitchen sink and got a bucket. I filled it up with ice cold water, and dumped it on her.

"What the hell Katniss!" she screeched.

"That's for being drunk!" I yelled back. I was so tired of drunk people today!

She sat up and slapped me across my face. "And that's for talking to your mother like that!"

"You were never a mother to me! You never will be either! Prim has to see you passed out every day and she doesn't like it, I don't like it. I have been supporting your sorry ass for way to long now so if you need anything, DON'T ASK ME!" I screamed and walked out the door and over to Gale's house. If anyone would understand me, it would be him.

I walked with my head down over to his house and only looked up to open the gate. I walked up the steps, but a flicker of movement caught the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw…

**To be continued**

**A/N I decided to end the chapter there so I could be a very mean person! * Evil laugh * what do you think it was? Guess in a review!**


	2. Cheese buns and cheaters

**Thanks to…**

**Lieseblondeandsmart- for favoriting, alerting and reviewing my story! **

**TeamKatnissandPeetaD12- for reviewing my story!**

**Anonymous- for reviewing my story!**

**Sexybeast11- for favoriting my story!**

**ILovePeetaMellark1998- for alerting my story!**

**ohheyitserin- for also alerting my story!**

**Anonymous- for reviewing!**

**Anonymous- for also reviewing!**

**And finally another Anonymous- for reviewing!**

**A lot of people though that Gale was making out with Madge and guess what? YOUR WRONG!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

I walked with my head down over to his house and only looked up to open the gate. I walked up the steps, but a flicker of movement caught the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Gale sucking Foxface's face.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed. They both jumped ten feet in the air.

"Katniss I can explain," Gale started.

"No, Gale. You don't because obviously you have something better to do." I said. I could feel tears breaming and I started to shake.

"Katniss, please,"

"No, Gale, we're done. Now you can go back to face sucking with that skunk face!" I sobbed and ran back to my house.

Wait, I couldn't go there. I basically moved out of my house. Damn it! This is like one of the worse days in my entire life! First Mr. Abernathy, than my mom, and now Gale! Where am I going to go now?

I could go to the woods, but Gale would think I would go there and try to find me. Maybe I could sneak in my basement window.

I went to my window and pushed it open. I'm small enough that I can slide myself through. But, I'm going to fall face first on the couch beneath the window. Oh well.

I got down to my hands and knees and crawled through the window. Once I got my upper body through, I looked down at the couch and saw Prim and Rue sitting there watching TV.

"Prim! Move before I crush you!"I said through gritted teeth. She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked up at me and pulled Rue off the couch and as soon as Rue was off I fell down onto the couch.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Prim asked me.

"Well, if you didn't hear, which I guarantee you did, mom and I got into a fight and I basically moved out." I said as if it were nothing when in all reality, I just wanted to crawl up in a ball in a corner and cry my eyes out.

"Prim looked how I felt. Tears going down her face and her face getting bright red. "No Katniss. You can't leave me here with her. You can't! You know how she is when she's drunk! And it's scary!" Prim cried.

"Don't cry Prim, it's going to be okay." Rue told Prim and gave her a hug. I felt the tears come back but I couldn't let Prim see them.

"Maybe you could stay at Rue's house for a couple days. I can talk to her parents if you would like." I said and at that, Prim and Rue both started jumping up and down like three year olds.

"Yay!" They both shouted.

"Sh! You don't want mom to hear you would you?" I said to Prim and she shook her head.

"No," She said back.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is go up stairs, get some clothes and whatever else you need and then go into my room and get me clothes, my tooth brush and hair brush, my hunting jacket and boots and whatever else and than leave the house. If mom just so happens to be conscious, tell her your going outside with Rue and have Rue carry my bag and you leave the house and meet me out front, got it?" I looked at the two of them and they nodded and went up the stairs.

I climbed back through the window and went to the front yard and waited for Prim and Rue.

After about ten minutes of waiting, they come out of the house, each with a bag and come down the stairs.

"Are your parents home, Rue?" I asked her taking my bag.

"No, they're at work. But my big brother Thresh is."

"Okay," I said and Prim and Rue just kept talking and talking. Until we finally get to Rue's house.

She lives at the very edge of the Seam right across from town. Her house is almost like the rest of the Seam houses except for the fact that its well kept and not falling down.

Rue and Prim walked up the steps first and Rue opened the door.

"Thresh!" Rue called.

"What do you want!" A guy walks in with the same skin color as Rue, and very muscular. I recognize him from school. I think he was in my homeroom in 6th grade.

"Thresh, this is Prim and Katniss, Katniss, Prim, this is my older brother Thresh."

"Hey, Katniss," Thresh said kindly. "What did you want?"

"Katniss needed to talk to mom and dad but they aren't home so she has to talk to you. You guys talk, and we will be in my room." Rue said and Prim followed her up to her room.

"So, what's up?" Thresh asked me.

"It's kinda a long story. But to make it shorter, my mom has an alcohol problem and she was drunk and we got into a fight so I moved out. And I snuck through my basement window, almost crushing Prim and Rue. I told Prim and she started to cry and told me I couldn't leave her there with mom. I don't have a place to stay yet, so I was going to see if your parents would be kind enough to let Prim stay for a couple days until I found a place where we can stay." I told him. He looked at me with strong black eyes and shook his head.

"God, what has this world come too." He mumbled. "My parents won't be home until seven and its 530 now so I can watch them both if you like. And I can tell my parents about the situation and I'm sure they will let Prim stay for a couple days."

"Thank you so much!" I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"I guess I will see you in school." Thresh said awkwardly.

"Ya, thanks again!"

"No prob." He replied and I walked out of the door.

I decided to walk through town with my little bag over my shoulder. I was going to go to Madges' house to see if we could stay there, since Madge's dad loves Prim and would most likely let us stay in his huge house he has.

I walked past the old closed bakery, to see that its open again. Curious, I walked up the steps and opened the door.

There was a little ding from the bell above the door, and I saw a guy with blonde hair walk out of the storage room backwards with a tray of burning hot cheese buns. My favorite.

The guy put the tray on the counter on top of pot holders so he didn't burn the counter top. He turned around and said.

"Hello, welcome to Mellark Bakery how may I help- Katniss?" he asked flabbergasted. **( A/N yes it's a word )**

"Peeta?" I asked just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me turning back around to take the cheese buns off of the tray to put on the display.

"I was just walking to the mayor's house when I saw that the old bakery was open and decided to see why."

"Oh, well my dad bought the bakery and my whole family works here now."

"That must be fun." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "No, no it's not." He said laughing.

"Can I buy a cheese bun?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Sure, but it's on the house." He replied.

"No, Peeta it's okay. Here." I said and tried to hand him the money but instead, he handed me a cheese bun and pushed the money away.

"It's fine Katniss." He said. So I walked over to his tip jar and put the money in.

"Now it will go to a good cause." I said with a smirk.

"Clever. But thanks." He said and a timer went off in the storage room.

"Better go get that," I said and took a bite out of my cheese bun. It was so good!

"Yup, see you tomorrow?" He asked me pushing the door open.

"Of course. " I said and walked out of the bakery.

I walked to the mayor's house with my head down and trying not to bump into any body.

I finally got to the gate of Madge's house. I opened it and walked down the little pathway to her door.

I knocked on the door and about a minute later, Madge opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Katniss!" she shouted gleefully.

"Hey, Madge. Can I talk to you?" I asked and she motioned for me to enter her house.

"What's up?" she asked as she plopped down onto her couch.

"I had I fight with my mom and I need a place to stay. " I told her. She gave me a look of sympathy and gave me a hug.

"You can stay here as long as you need Katniss!" she said.

"I also have something else to tell you," I said and I felt the sting in my eyes again but this time I let the tears fall.

"What is it Katniss, why are you crying?"

"I broke up with Gale because I saw him kissing Foxface!" I sobbed.

"Aw, Kat are you okay?"

"I will be. I just have to forget about him." I said and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Maybe you need a new boyfriend?" she offered.

"No, it's too soon. I don't want people thinking I'm a whore or something." I said.

"True, but I will try to make it happen. Anyone you have your sights on?" she nudged my arm playfully.

"Well, there is one person I might have my eyes on."

"Who!" she exclaimed.

"It's…"

**To be continued**

**A/N Hey peoples! I know I said I was going to have Peeta and Katniss get together this chapter but I wanted to post a quick chapter because I am going to see fireworks soon!**

**Leave a review saying what your favorite ice cream is!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Thanks to…**

**Beekay11- for alerting the story and me as an author **

**hobgoblin54761- for favoriting and alerting the story!**

**Anonymous- for telling me in a review that you hate cliffhangers and that you're my number one fan **

**ChelseaMarie101-for alerting the story and me as an author, reviewing, and favoriting the story!**

**Anonymous- for letting me now in a review that they love mint choc. chip ice cream**

**Lulu-bear76- for alerting and favoriting my story!**

**And finally Anonymous- for letting me know in a review that they like cookies and cream ice cream and they are team Peeta **

**Please log in when you're reviewing so I don't have to write what you reviewed about! If someone doesn't log in and reviews as anonymous, I am not going to give you a shout out in my next update! **

**Sorry about that! Anywayy, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Madge's POV**

"True, but I will try to make it happen. Anyone you have your sights on?" I asked while nudging Katniss's arm playfully.

"Well, there is one person I might have my eyes on."

"Who!" I exclaimed.

"It's the ginger bread man!"

"Hey! I really thought you were going to tell me who you liked!" I said and put a fake pout on my face. "Maybe since you didn't tell me, I'm not going to let you stay here, and we aren't friends!"

"Gees Madge, I don't really like anybody." Katniss said while playing with the tip of her braid.

I smiled. "Well, I saw how you looked at Cashmere when she said that Peeta was cute. I was pretty sure you liked him." I said and she looked at me with her jaw dropped.

"I don't like Peeta," she said "And even if I did, I don't want to date anyone right now."

"I think you like Peeta!" I shouted.

"Shut up Madge!" she whispered at me angrily.

I ran out my door and started running down the street. I made sure that Katniss was following me before I chanted, "KATNISS LIKES PEETA!" on the top off my lungs over and over until we reached the town square.

I looked behind me to see Katniss was lost in a crowd of people. Maybe if I go into a store, she won't know where I was.

I looked around and saw that the bakery was open. I decided to go there because she probably doesn't know it's open again.

**Katniss's POV**

I was chasing Madge throw the town when she ran for the square. There were so many people and I couldn't find her. Maybe she went back to her house? I'm not sure where she is and I don't feel like chasing her anymore so I guess I will see her when she gets back to her house.

What if she doesn't realize I'm not following her anymore? Amused by this thought I ran back towards her house and hid behind a bush.

I wish I peed before I hid!

**Peeta's POV**

I was sitting on the counter playing with a spatula, when I heard the ding of the bell above the door.

"Hello, welcome to Mellark's bakery. How may I help you?" I asked not looking up from my spatula.

"Peeta?" I heard a girl's voice ask. I looked up to see one of the people I was sitting with at lunch.

"Hey, um what's your name again?' I asked the girl.

"Madge, I'm Katniss's best friend." She replied.

"Oh, well may I help you with anything than Madge?"

"Yes, you could tell me if you liked any one at our school." She said. I was shocked. I've only been at the school for a day and I have people wanting to know who I liked already?

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" I saw her freeze for a second before she answers.

"My friend Cashmere. She likes you."

"Was she the one that said I was hot?" I asked making this a little bit less awkward for her.

She smiled and laughed. "Ya, that's her. She really likes you and I think you should ask her out."

I was shocked again but I tried to keep it from showing on my face.

"Thanks for the advice. Would you like anything from the shelves?" I asked pointing to the bread shelf on the right side of the room.

"Sure." She said sadly. Why was she sad?

"That will be 10 dollars." I said and she handed me a ten dollar bill and walked out of the bakery with her head down looking at her banana bread.

**Madge's POV**

Why did I do that? I let Peeta think that Cashmere likes him! I mean Katniss didn't tell me who she liked she just said the ginger bread man. Wait. Ginger bread man? Peeta works at a bakery and bakes bread… I KNEW IT!

I ran home with the bread still in my arms to find Katniss.

I walked up the pathway to my door when Katniss jumped out of the bushes.

"AH!" I screamed and Katniss laughed.

"That's for telling the whole town that I like Peeta!" she said still laughing.

"Katniss, I know you like Peeta." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I do not."

"Katniss, ginger bread man? Peeta works at the bakery." She looked down at the bread I was holding in my hands and looked me in the eyes again.

"I don't know if I like Peeta. I'm still not over Gale."

"You need to get over it." I said.

"Why? Wait did you tell him that I liked him?" she yelled.

"No."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you, Katniss?"

"Because you don't want me to be mad at you." She replied.

"Katniss, I didn't tell Peeta that you liked him."

"Okay, I believe you. But if I find out other wise, so help me god I will-"

"Hello Katniss. Hello Madge." My dad said as he walked down the pathway.

"Hey dad, where you going?" I asked.

"Just down to the food store. We need bread."

"Already got you covered dad." I said and showed him the banana bread and the plain bread.

"Thanks Madge. You're a life saver." He said taking the loafs out of my hands.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" I asked looking at Katniss and than looking back to my dad.

"Sure hun, what is it?"

"Can we talk over here?" I said pulling him behind the bush.

"What is it Madge?"

"I needed to ask if Katniss could stay in one of the guest rooms because her mom kicked her out of her house and she has know where else to stay." I lied. I know that Katniss wasn't kicked out, but her mom would if she went back to her house.

"Sure, is she okay with what happened? I mean, her mother kicked her out."

"Ya, she's fine. She said she will find another place to stay in a couple days."

"She can stay as long as she likes."

"Thanks Daddy!" I said and gave him a hug.

We walked back around the bush.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to, Katniss." My dad said to Katniss.

"Thanks." Katniss said and gave my dad a hug.

"You're welcome. Now let's all go in and eat dinner before I have to get back to work."

"Okay daddy," I said and we all walked into my house.

Katniss's POV

After dinner, Madge took me up to her room and sat on her bed.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Madge asked jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sure." I said and put my bag down behind her door so we don't trip over it.

"Okay, you first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said and sat on her bed.

"Do you like Peeta?"

I hesitated for a second before answering, " Yes."

"YOU ADMITTED IT!" she shouted.

"Madge keep it down! Your mom and dad don't need to hear you!" I whispered.

"Well, you admitted it!"

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said proudly. She's not going to like this dare.

"I dare you to call Gale and say you like him!" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would I do that? You just broke up with him Katniss!"

"Yes, yes I did. But we broke up and this is making fun of him and its going to be funny." I said. "Now call him." I threw the phone at her.

"Fine!" I put the number into the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Gale said groggily.

"Hey Gale, it's me, Madge. I was just wanted to tell you something."

"What do you want because I'm kind of dealing with something right now?"

"I just wanted to tell you.." she looked at me.

"What!"

"I like you." Madge glared at me, and I laughed silently back.

"You what?"

"I like you!" she shouted .

"I heard you but I can't believe you like me." Wait what?

"Wait what?" Madge said what I was thinking.

"I like you too,"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Katniss?" Gale said.

"First I find you and Foxface kissing and now you tell my best friend that you like her while I'm with her!"

"I didn't know you were with her!"

"Yes I basically live with her now." I mumbled.

"You what?"

"I MOVED OUT OF MY HOUSE GALE!"

"Wait why?"

"I was going to tell you when I went over but then I found you kissing someone other than me!"

"Look Katniss, I'm sorry. She came on me."

"But you let her!"

"Okay, I think we are finished this conversation, bye Gale!" Madge said and hung up.

"Are you mad at me?" Madge asked me.

"No. Why would I be?" I asked redoing my braid.

"Because your ex-boyfriend just said he likes me and you guys broke up in like the worst way ever!"

I sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who told you to call him and tell him that you liked him."

"Katniss?" she ask hesitantly

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something and basically ask you to…"

"What?" I said.

She took a deep breath and said "I actually like Gale."

"You what?" I asked her shocked.

"I like Gale and I have for a while since before I was friends with you and now that you're not dating him and all…"

"Madge, we just broke up. He could just be saying that because he's despite. "

"Well, if he isn't despite and he was telling the truth, do you mind if I go out with him?"

"Madge, I…"

**To be continued**

**A/N Hey I hope you guys like this chapter because I think it's ok. **

**This story has gotten so many hits and it's unbelievable! I love it! I think I'm going to start this contest thing were like the 30****th**** reviewer gets to be in the story! **

**Ya, I'm going to do that! 30****th**** reviewer gets to be a OC and gets a shout out!**

**So get to it review!**

**HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY!**


	4. Kiss and Tell

**Thanks to…**

**xSomeDelicateFlowersx- for favoritiing!**

**LadyAnnabellaRose- for alerting my story!**

**MockingjayLuva- for favoriting!**

** - for alerting! **

**Nicolee1999- for favoriting me as an author!**

**Neabrnk- for alerting!**

**Hungergamesfan015- for alerting!**

**qkelly820- for favoriting!**

**CaraErin- for alerting!**

**Cloveycat- for telling me she likes Zayn in a review and alerting! ( I absolutely hate 1d… just so you guys know )**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

"I like Gale and I have for a while since before I was friends with you and now that you're not dating him and all…"

"Madge, we just broke up. He could just be saying that because he's despite. "

"Well, if he isn't despite and he was telling the truth, do you mind if I go out with him?"

"Madge, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Wait, why?" she asked.

"He does this with every person he dated. Trust me, I know." I said shaking my head slightly.

"Are you saying that he cheats on the girls he dates?"

"All of them that I know of. I thought that since we were best friends and stuff, that he wouldn't hurt me like that. But he just tossed me out into the trash and went to the next girl. It's almost like it's illegal for him to single." I said.

"How many times has he done this?" she asked playing with her fingers.

"Let's just say a lot. I don't want you to get hurt like I did. I don't want anyone to get hurt like that."

"Maybe if I don't get to attached to him?" She suggested.

"I don't know. I mean, you do whatever you want." I said giving up.

"Thanks Katniss!" she shouted and gave me a hug. I really hope nothing happens to Madge.

"You're welcome, now let's go to sleep because we have to go to school in the morning." I said and we went to sleep.

*In the morning!*

"I'm leaving without you if you don't get down here in the next ten seconds!"

"Look, Katniss, I don't just put my hair in a braid. I have to put it in the perfect high pony tail, and if I see any bumps, I have to take it down and redo it!" she shouted from the upstairs bathroom.

"Well, hurry up than because we have to go or we will be late!"

"Okay, I'm done!" she skipped down the stairs and grabbed her backpack.

We left her house and decided to go to the bakery to get something to eat.

We walked in silence because I am not a morning person and Madge just kept yawning.

When we finally got there, I saw Prim and Rue looking at the cakes that were display.

"Prim!" I called to the blonde.

"Katniss?" she looked around for a minute before our eyes met. "Katniss!"

"Prim! Did you and Rue have a good time yesterday?" I said as she ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Ya, how have you been?" she asked pulling away looking me in my eyes. God, she's so grown up!

"I've been okay." I said looking at Madge.

"That's good! So, why are you going to the bakery? Your schools' that way." Prim said eyeing me.

"Madge and I are going to get something to eat." I said.

"Prim, we have to go to school now, cause we're going to be late!" Rue said walking up to Prim and grabbing her arm.

"Okay, bye Katniss, bye Madge!"

"Bye Prim, bye Rue!" I said and Madge waved a goodbye, and we went into the bakery.

"Welcome to Mellarks' bakery, how may I help you?" Peeta said when the bell dinged.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" I asked him. He turned around with flour all over his face and hands and I smiled.

"I got tired of it after the first few costumers." He said and went back to kneading the dough.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" I asked him.

"What time is it?" he asked whipping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Madge joked.

"Funny, but really what time is it?"

"It's about 7:50. School starts at 8:30, so I would get dressed for school if I were you." I said and he took off his apron and hung it up.

"Did you guys want anything by the way?" he asked before he went up stairs.

"Ya, but we can wait until you're done." Madge said and with a nod of his head he was up the stairs.

"Aw!" Madge said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I was just picturing you two together and I think you guys would make the cutest couple!" Madge said and I blushed. "Shut up, what if he hears you."

"Oh, right shutting up now," she said and grabbed a banana nut muffin off of the self.

Peetas' POV

I went up the stairs to get changed for school when I heard Madge say rather loud "Aw!"

"What?" I heard Katniss ask her.

"I was just picturing you two together and I think you guys would make the cutest couple!" Wait, me and Katniss? A couple? No, I don't think so. I mean, I might like Katniss, I'm not sure yet. I just got to this district and I don't really know anybody here.

"Shut up what if he hears you!" Katniss said angrily to Madge. Oh no, I think Katniss likes me. But wait, didn't Madge say that Cashmere likes me? I'm so confused.

"Oh, Right shutting up now," Madge said and I heard the slam of one of the self doors close.

I shook my head and went into my room and quickly got changed and washed my face.

When I was done, I walked back down the stairs and acted like I never heard Katniss and Madge talking.

"There you are, we have to go now or else we will be late!" Madge said tapping on her wrist.

"Do you guys mind if I walk with you guys?" I asked them. They looked at each other and agreed that I could walk with them.

"Thanks, would that be all?" I asked in a funny voice.

They both laughed, "Yup."

"Okay, that would be free now let's go." I said and grabbed my bag.

"Not again Peeta." Katniss said. I smiled at her.

"Look, it's on me. I made extras of those anyway. Just don't tell my dad." I said and grabbed on myself.

"Would your dad get mad at you?" Madge asked.

"Probably not. But I don't want to take any chances if you know what I mean."

"I don't," Katniss said. I gave her a look and she replied with a "I'll explain later."

"Hey, wait. Katniss, did you say again? He let you have free stuff before?" Madge from me back to her.

"Ya, just once." She said and looked over at me and smiled.

"And you made me pay 10 bucks!" she accused.

Katniss and I start laughing at Madge before Katniss said we have to run to school because we'll be late if we don't.

"But I'll sweat!" Madge complained.

"We don't want that do we?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Shut up, bread boy. Leave Madge alone." Katniss joked.

"Bread boy?" I asked looking at Katniss.

"Ya, you're name is now bread boy.' Katniss said and we all started laughing.

We all started to run and we got to school when the late bell rang.

"Peeta, we have to run before Mr. Abernathy and he's already mad at me." Katniss said grabbing my arm.

"Bye Katniss, bye Peeta!" Madge called before speed walking to her homeroom.

"Let's hurry. Who knows what he would make us do in his drunk state." I said.

"Beat you there, bread boy!" Katniss yelled and darted down the hall.

"Not again!" I said and ran after her.

I caught up to her, but tripped and fell on top of her.

"Peeta!" she yelled as we fell. When we landed, I was on top of her and she was facing me, our faces inches apart.

"Sorry, I tripped." I said before moving.

"Likely story. Are you sure you didn't do this so you could kiss me?" she asked joking around.

"I assure you that was not what I was doing." I laughed.

"Well, if you fell further, you would have kissed me." She picked her head up a little bit and our lips touched.

I felt this fire in my chest and pulled away for a breath and kissed her again.

"Hey! You two! Get up and get to class!" A teacher yelled from her room I looked down at Katniss and got up.

I helped her up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was trying to get up but you didn't move." She said.

"Likely story. Are you sure you didn't do this so you could kiss me?" I asked mocking her.

"Shut up bread boy let's go."

I grabbed her hand and we walked to homeroom silently.

**Katniss's POV**

I just kissed Peeta Mellark! I felt like screaming! I really hope he didn't mind that I kissed him.

Peeta grabbed my hand and I looked down and smiled. Apparently, he didn't mind.

**A/N I decided to be nice and not put a cliffy in this chapter because I thought this was the perfect place to end it! And we didn't get 30 reviews yet so it's still the 30****th**** reviewer gets to be an important OC!**

**I promise, next chapter there will be more drama! I think I'm going to do this whole fight scene at lunch.**

**Thoughts? Leave them in a review!**

**Or…**

**I hate pie and soup! What food do you hate that most people like?**


	5. Authors Note! Please read!

**A/N I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just wanted to let you know about me starting to get carpal tunnel and I have a poll on my wall that I need people to vote on so I can know what to write! I'm not telling you what the poll is so you are just going to have to go and vote!**

**Thanks guys and im sorry about this but I get hurt really easily and stuff and I've been typing hours a day and I guess this is a way my hands are telling me to stop typing so much!**

**Please go vote on my poll and I am hoping to have a shortish chapter up by tomorrow!**


	6. Passing notes

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, favoited, and also for telling me that I'm a good author and that I HAVE to update/finish the story. I promise you that I will finish!**

**Congrats to Jasmine! You get to be the OC! Anyway please PM me and tell me a little about yourself or make stuff up!**

**Oh, and shout out to TEAM PEETA 3 for like answering every single question that I have asked or put her opinion on! And wait until you read the fight scene! You were on the right track, but not quite.**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss's POV**

I just kissed Peeta Mellark! I felt like screaming! I really hope he didn't mind that I kissed him.

Peeta grabbed my hand and I looked down and smiled. Apparently, he didn't mind.

"There's the door," I said. "I really don't want to go in."

"Katniss, we have to. I don't want to get a detention or something. And you just don't want to see Mr. Abernathy!" Peeta accused.

"Ya, you're right. I really don't want to deal with any drunks today," I said and stopped near the door. Peeta looked back at me.

"Come on, Katniss! It's only 15 minutes! It's not like you have to deal with ad drunk person all day." Peeta said and I just looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

Then I realized I never told him about my mom. I sighed. "I'll tell you later." I opened the door and saw a substitute sitting at Mr. Abernathy's desk. Oh, right. He broke his butt.

I laughed at the thought and got looks from everyone in the room but I just ignored them.

Peeta let go of my hand before we walked in and walked right to his seat. I looked at him walking passed me while I was still in front of the room. Embarrassed, I walked to my seat with my head down.

"What are your names?" The substitute asked.

"Katniss Everdeen," I said looking at my book.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta said smiling at the sub.

It turns out Mr. Abernathy won't be back to school for two more days and I felt like jumping up and down with joy! I don't have to see him for a couple days!

I looked over at Peeta and saw that he was writing something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at me, folded the paper and handed it to me.

_What were you so upset about earlier?_

I sighed and replied.

_I'll tell you later. _I handed him the paper and he sighed in response.

_Can't you just tell me now? I mean, no one can over hear our conversation._

_Fine, my mom's an alcoholic. _Helooked over and scribbled down a few words, and haned him back the paper.

He took the paper from me and read what I wrote._ Oh, I'm sorry. _

I bit the end of my pencil before I wrote down my answer._ It's okay. And besides, you're not the one that should be apologizing. _

_Ya, I know. So how is everything at home? _Hehanded me the paper and smiled.

_Well, considering how I don't live there now… okay._

He considered what I wrote for a minute and then wrote something down._ Wait, did she like kick you out or something?_

_No, I told her that I didn't want to have to work and then have her use my money to buy alcohol and I left my house with my sister_. I folded the paper back up and handed it to him.

He looked at the paper and wrote something down right away_. That's terrible! Do you have a place to stay?_

I gave him a quick smile._ I'm staying at Madge's and my sister is staying over her friend's house. It's just temporary. I just need to find a house or a hotel or something that we can stay at._

_Do you have any family? Maybe you could stay at their house? _

I looked at what he wrote sadly and wrote down my answer._ No, my dad died in a car accident and the closest person I had as family was Gale and his family. But I don't consider Gale my family anymore._

H e looked over at me and gave me a confused look._ What happened between you and Gale?_

_He cheated on me. With Foxface. _I folded up the paper angrily and handed it to him.

_Foxface?_

I looked around the room for a second before I saw her sittin alone in the back of the room._ The girl sitting in the corner desk with the red hair._

_She doesn't seem like the person who would do that._

_Ya, well she did. Gale cheats on everyone he dates so I shouldn't be all that surprised._

He handed me back the paper and I unfolded it._ That's not fair. So, whos the girl your sisters staying with? _

_Her friend, Rue. Her older brother is in our grade._

_Whats his name_? I was about to write down my answer, when I heard the high annoying voice of Clove behind me.

"Peeta and Katniss are passing notes!"

I turned around to face Clove. " Yes, we are,and we aren't in 3rd grade, so stop acting like a stuck up snot."

"You're not allowed to pass notes! I'm not the one in 3rd grade!"

"Well, you sound like one!" I snapped.

"What were you guys even writing each other anyway that you guys can't say allowed? Maybe you were-" Peeta interrupted her.

"Fine! Look Clove!" he ripped up the note and threw it away. "We aren't going to pass notes anymore!" I looked at him like he was crazy and then realized that we could text each other.

"Ya, we won't pass notes," I said sweetly to get on her nerves.

"Whatever," she said and flipped her blonde hair and turned to Cato.

"Peeta," I asked him.

"Yes?"

"What's your number?" I asked and he gave me it and I replied to what he last wrote.

**Me:Thresh.**

**Peeta: Ahahahaha you figured out a way we could continue our conversation without blondey over there tattling on us. Oh, and that's an unusual name. **

**Me: Ahahaha Ya, I guess so.**

**Peeta: At least his name is pretty normal Me and my brothers are all named after bread.**

**Me: Me and my sister are named after plants.**

**Peeta: Well, your name is pretty. My name isn't**

**Me: No you're right. It's not pretty.**

**Peeta: What? You're so mean.**

**Me: Wait, I said your name isn't pretty… it's hot! Lol**

**Peeta: Thanks, Katniss.**

**Me: You're welcome Peeta.**

**Peeta: Wait, you said before that you needed a place to stay…**

**Me: Ya and?**

**Peeta: You and your sister could stay my house if you would like.**

**Me: No, I couldn't**

**Peeta: It's fine. My house has an extra room and my dad wouldn't mind.**

**Me: I would have to think about it.**

**Peeta: You should think faster lol**

**Me: Okay bread boy!**

**Peeta: Okay…. Pot head! ahahaahaha**

**Me: Where did that come from? That's sooo mean!**

**Peeta: Your named after a plant and plants are in pots… get it?**

**Me: Ya, I got it… it's still mean :b**

**Peeta: Hey! Well, im not the one who decided to make up nicknames!**

**Me: Shut up **

After I sent that, the bell rang. I got up out of my seat and walked over to the door. I heard a loud laugh from behind me and then I felt someone poke my sides.

I screamed and turned around and punched Peeta playfully.

"What was that for!" He said laughing.

"One, for calling me a pot head, and two for poking me!"

He chuckled and we left the room.

"Where you heading to?" I asked him.

"English. I'm in the same class as you." He said smiling at me.

"You are? How did I not notice?"

"You were staring at the clock the whole period!" he said and burst out laughing.

"Oh, right. Are you in any of my other classes?" I asked. I knew that we had Math together, ut I didn't know what else.

"We are in all of the same classes." He said and I looked up and smiled.

"Yay!" I yelled and we both started laughing.

"Let's not be late to Social Studies. It's my favorite class." Peeta said.

"It's mine too! We have so much in common! "

He laughed. "Ya, I guess." We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until we got to the door. Peeta stopped me and opened the door.

"After you my lady." He said in a really deep voice.

"Thank you kind sir," I said and curtsied. We both started laughing and we walked into the room.

**A/N I told you that I was going to have the fight scene this chapter but I can't write anymore today cause my wrists are starting to hurt Oh well! I will make sure that it's next chapter!**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll! I am going to be using your votes to determine something later! ( still not going to tell you because you have to go vote to find out! )**

**Thanks so so so so so so soooo much for reviewing! 55 reviews! And I only have four chapters! And 55 is my favorite number! **


	7. Pink paper

**Thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed and stuff!**

**Chapter 6**

**Peetas Pov**

We walked to two empty desks next to each other and we talked again until our class stared. I love how talking to Katniss is as easy as breathing. I wonder if there is such thing as love at first sight. Well, it wasn't love at FIRST sight but I just met her so I guess love at first sight is still in context.

"Please take your seats, and pull out your notebooks. You will be writing notes for most of the period." Mrs. Trinket said. Most of the class groaned in response and Katniss laughed at them.

"Why are you laughing? You have to write too!" I whispered to Katniss and we stared to laugh, but were quickly silenced by Mrs. Trinkets' glare.

"Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen, since you two find this so humorous, you will both have to do a three page essay on what you have learned today and I would like it tomorrow. Would anyone else like extra work?" Mrs. Trinket asked the class. Nobody said or did anything besides stare at their papers. I looked over at Katniss and saw her glaring at Mrs. Trinket but then it quickly faded and she decided to answer her.

"To make you happy Mrs. Trinket, we will even put it on pink paper." Really, Katniss! I don't have pink paper!

"That's the spirit, Mrs. Everdeen!" Mrs. Trinket said and went over to her desk and pulled up the notes on the screen.

I looked over at Katniss and saw she was looking at the clock. Does she do this a lot?

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and throw it next to me so it would hit Katniss. She looked up and I started laughing because she looked so ridiculous!

"Katniss, Peeta, I will be seeing both of you trouble makers in detention!" Mrs. Trinket screeched.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Trinket. I was laughing at a prank that I played on my brother this morning, and he made the stupidest face!" I started laughing again but not for the reason I said. It wasn't my brother's face, it was Katniss'.

The whole class started laughing along and I actually saw Mrs. Trinket smile a little bit.

"Well, don't disrupt my class again, either of you." She said and I tried not to look at Katniss the rest of class because I knew that if I did, she would make me laugh.

The rest of that morning was pretty boring. I noticed that Katniss really liked Mr. Cinna. He was alright. I didn't like French and was happy when it was finally over.

I walked out of the room and waited by the door for Katniss. She was the last one out and when she walked out with her head down, I poked her arm and smiled at her when she smiled up at me.

"Hello there, handsome!" She said in a funny accent.

"Hello there pot head." I said smiling. I saw her blush a little and then glare at me with her beautiful grey eyes.

"Your mean." She said and I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"You should be used to it by now." I said sarcastically.

"I guess I am," she laughed. "Can we just go to lunch cause I'm starving."

"Okay." I said and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

The lunch line was really long and I didn't really want to go through the line so I sat down at the table and Katniss sat down next to me.

"Are we getting food?" she asked.

"I don't want to wait in the long line." I explained to her.

"But Peeta! I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Then go get lunch!" I said.

"But I don't want to be alone in line. People will think that I'm a loner. Please!" She said and pouted.

I sighed and got up from the bench and she practically dragged me to the line to get lunch.

After about a ten minute wait, we finally got our food and walked back to the bench we were sitting at earlier. I saw that there were two people sitting there. As we walked closer, we saw that it was Gale and Madge. I saw that Katniss noticed them too and her jaw tightened. Poor Kat.

"Hey Katniss! Hey Peeta!" Madge said as we sat down at the table.

"Hey Madge," Katniss and I said at the same time.

"I guess I am totally invisible here." Gale said jokingly.

"Yes you are." Katniss said rudely. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. I saw that she glanced down at our hands for a moment and then she started eating her salad with one hand since she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I see you guys are very cozy with each other." Gale said pointing between Katniss and I with his spoon.

"Yes, we have Gale. Not that it's any of your business." Katniss snapped.

"Whatever." Gale said in response. I saw that Madge was feeling awkward about all of this and she just looked at her plate picking at her food.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that it was a guy from yesterday. I think his name is Finnick but I couldn't be sure. I'm not the best at names.

"Hey," I said and gave him a small smile to try and make up for not knowing for sure what his name was.

"Hey Finnick!" Gale said. Yes, I remembered his name!

"Hey Gale. Everybody. I just wanted to let all of you guys know that there will be a party at my place at 8 tonight and I hope you guys can come. My parents are out of town so it would be the perfect time for a paaarrrrtyy!" he said.

"We would love to go," Madge said.

"Okay, just don't tell too many people because I don't have a very big house." Finnick said and we all laughed. "Well, I will see all of you tonight! And before I forget, dress nicely!" And with that, Finnick left and went to go sit at another table to tell them about his party.

"I can't believe we are going to a party!" Madge said and then she gasped. "I don't have anything to wear!" Madge said in horror. I had to try to hold back a laugh and I saw Gale did too. "Katniss, you have to go shopping with me to find something to wear!"

"Madge, you have so many things you could wear! Don't waste your money on something you don't need." Katniss said. Wow, she's definitely in a bad mood.

"Fine, but your coming over to help me put an out fit together and I will even let you borrow something if you want.

"Thanks Madge," Katniss said and the bell rang and we all threw away our trays and went to our next class. Maybe I should ask Katniss to be my date to the party. Nah, it's a party not prom. And she's not even my girlfriend. I think I should change that.

***line thingy!***

**Katniss's POV**

After I walked Prim to Rue's house, I walked to Madge's house to help her pick out what she was going to wear tonight. I don't think it's that best idea to have me pick out an outfit. Unless you want to wear a white t-shirt and jeans, I am no help.

I walked up Madge's sidewalk and knocked on the door. I knew I was living there but, it seemed weird just walking into a house that wasn't my own.

After waiting a few minutes outside I just walked in. I went into the living room and saw Madge and Gale kissing on her couch.

"Hey! Get a room!" I yelled. I saw them both jump and blush. I used to love how Gale blushed but it doesn't really have an effect on me anymore.

"Oh, um hey Katniss." Madge said, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, do you want me to go up to your room and let you continue or-?"

"I was just leaving." Gale said. He grabbed his backpack and smiled at Madge before he left.

"Glad I came home when I did. If I came home any later I would be afraid of what I would find. Probably would have scared me forever." I said and fake shuttered and Madge punched me playfully in the arm.

"Come on, let's go pick out stuff to wear." She said clearly trying to change the subject.

"Okay," I said and we walked up the stairs into her room.

"Does this make me look fat?" Madge asked.

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream about Peeta.

"I said does this make me look fat?" Madge repated aggravated. She was wearing a strap-less pink dress that was fitted and went to her mid-thigh.

"No, because you're not fat." I replied.

"Thanks, Kat. "

"But you do look like a slut." I said and started laughing at the way she looked at me.

"I do not! I'm wearing this. Pick out what you want to wear." She said and sat down on her bed and started on her make-up.

I looked in Madge's closet and looked for something that wasn't a dress. That is going to be hard.

I finally found what I wanted to wear and put them on. I walked out of her bathroom with the outfit on and shouted, "TADA!"

She looked up from her mirror and said, " You are not wearing that to a party."

"Why not!" I said.

"Because nobody wears jean shorts and a t-shirt to a high school party!" she shouted at me and went to her closet.

"Here, you're wearing this and you are going to like it. You are not wearing anything else." She said and threw clothes at me. With a sigh, I went back into her bathroom.

I looked at the clothes she picked out for me and saw that it was a black pencil skirt and a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top. I'm going to look like a total slut!

"Madge! I don't want to wear this!" I yelled through the door.

"Fine, take my dress instead and I will wear something else." She said and handed me her dress through the door.

"Do you have anything green?" I asked her. "You should wear this. It looks better on you." I said and she took her dress back.

"I think I just might." Madge said giving me a smirk and she went back to her closet and pulled out a dress similar to hers but it was forest green and had sparkles all over it.

"Oh, Madge I love it!" I said. I grabbed it out of her hands and put it on. Perfect fit!

"Wear these heels and I guess put your hair in a braid." Madge said. I did what she told me to do and I put on some of Madge's lip gloss.

"Now let's go party!" Madge said and we left her house.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been very busy with this acting program I'm in and I made my carpel tunnel worse like the smart one I am! But I decided to update even though my wrists hurt like a butt. That's how much I love you all! And sorry about the crappy title I couldn't think of anything.**

**And I know I was supposed to have a fight scene when they were at lunch but I don't remember who the fight was going to be with or about so I skipped it. I will have more drama in the next chapter!**

**I also would like to know if there are any Betas out there who would like to help me! Just PM me and let me know! **

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE YOUR VOTES WILL BE USED IN CHAPTERS TO COME!**


	8. Party!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff!**

I saw another author do this and I think it will be sooo much fun! Since I have carpel tunnel to, it would make my writing easier…. Unless I get 20 reviews… oh well

1=100 words

2=200 words

3=300 words

4=400 words

And so on…..

Katniss' POV  
  
Madge and I walked up to Finnick's porch and rang the door-bell. Madge was so excited she was literally jumping up and down in her 5 inch heels. I have no clue how, because I could barely walk let alone jump.  
We didn't have to wait long because Peeta came and answered the door.  
"Hey Peeta," I said smiling at him. He looked so cute! He had spikes in his hair and he was wearing a baby blue shirt and khaki pants. I just wanted to kiss him. But Madge was still standing next to me so that would have been awkward for her, and I sadly don't even know what we are yet. I mean he didn't ask me out and I never asked him out.  
"Hey Katniss, you look very pretty." Peeta said kindly smiling. Oh, I love his smile. This comment alone made my heart swoon.  
"Hello there to you too, Peeta." Madge mumbled and walked passed him and into the house. I guess she was a little jealous, but handled it well, "Wait, where's the party?" she asks Peeta.

"Apparently Finnick invited a bunch of people but only me, you, Katniss, Gale, Boogs, Annie, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, and Brutus came. " Peeta explained.  
"Guess Finnick isn't as popular as he thought." I said and we all laughed.  
"Come on, everybody's in the living room playing truth or dare." Peeta said as he guided us there.  
"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Gale said coming over to give Madge a kiss on the cheek. I got a hug from him however, I didn't hug back making him finally realise still didn't forgive him.  
"I really am sorry Catnip." Gale said to me.  
"Whatever." I said grabbing Peeta's hand. "I don't need you anymore anyway." I looked up at Peeta and he was smiling so much I thought his face was going to get stuck like that.  
"Now is not the time for fighting. It's time for parting!" Finnick said.  
"Yay," I heard some people mumble.  
"Hey, you don't like it you can leave." Finnick said to everyone.  
"Let's get back to the game." Johanna said.  
We walked over and took a seat, "Okay, for you two late comers, this is how the game works. I spin the bottle and whoever it points to has to answer a truth or do a dare. When they are done their turn, they spin the bottle and then whoever the bottle lands on has to answer a truth question or do a dare, and so on. You are not allowed to skip a turn and no chickening out. Got it?" Finnick explained. Madge I gave a simple nod of the head indicating that we understood. Finnick then spun the bottle which landed on Clove.  
"Okay Clove, truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Dare, because I'm not a wimp." She said with a grin.  
"Okay," Finnick says taking on the challenge, " I dare you to run down my street screaming 'I'm a lesbian!"  
"Okay," Clove said and she went out the door with everyone closely behind her and she ran down the street and just kept screaming 'I'm a lesbian!' Johanna actually recorded her doing it. This made Finnick's smirk disappear. I can tell he didn't think she would do it so easily.  
When Clove came back she was glaring at Finnick and panting from all the running.  
"I hate all of you," she said which made us all laugh.

After getting back inside Clove said, "My turn to spin the freakin' bottle." She spun the beer bottle so badly, it fell off the table and shattered on the floor.  
"CLOVE!" Finnick yelled annoyed. "You have to clean that up, and you have to drink another beer so we can have a new bottle."  
"Already done." Clove said handing Finnick a bottle, and then went to look for a broom.  
"Okay, I will spin again." Finnick said and the bottle pointed to Annie. "Truth or dare hot cakes?"  
"Truth." Annie said shyly. I kind of guessed she was not going to do a dare. Not saying she's a wimp, but she is very conserved, and quiet.  
"Do you think I'm hot?" Finnick asked her. She blushed a deep red giving us the answer.  
"Um, I guess."  
"Don't pick on Annie Finnick." Johanna said. "Annie, you can spin the bottle."  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Cato.  
"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" She said.  
"To what?" Cato asked impatiently.  
"I need help." She looked around the room.  
"Okay, Cato I dare you to tell Clove when she walks in that she's the hottest girl you have ever seen and than take her into that closet." Johanna said with a smirk.  
"No Problemo." He said and just than Clove walked in. We all waiting quietly so that we don't miss a word.  
"Finnick, where do you keep your broom?" We all looked at Cato and than at Clove and Clove just looked at all of us like we were about to throw worms at her.  
I looked next to me at Peeta and saw that he felt sorry for Clove. He didn't know she was the school ** yet, so I guess that's understandable.  
"Clove, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the prettiest, hottest girl here." Cato said and walked over to her.  
Clove just stood there, gaping like a fish at him. He walked over and kissed her lips lightly and then he took her into the closet.

"I do not want to know what they do in there." Boggs said. We all shoke our heads in agreement.  
"Look guys, I need to head home, it's getting late." Brutus said. Everyone looked at the clock and saw that it's 11.  
"Ya, we're leaving too." Beetee said. I guess the 'we' is him and Wiress. Oh well, more turns for us!  
All that was left of the fourteen people that were at the beginning of the party, was 11, and that was only if you count Cato and Clove who were in the closet.  
"Hey, when do you want to tell them to come out of the closet?" I said nodding towards the closet.  
"Let's open the door on them!" Glimmer yelled excitedly.  
"That is one thing I do not want to see!" Gale said and we all agreed.  
"Fine you guys can hide your pretty little heads in the couch and I will open the door."  
"I really don't think that is the best idea, Glimmer." Peeta said. "You don't know what you could be walking into."  
"True. How about we open the door and throw something at them?" Glimmer suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Johanna said and she went into the kitchen and everybody but me and Peeta followed her.  
"Hey, Katniss." Peeta whispered.  
"Yes, Peeta?" I whispered back.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He whispered and I almost didn't hear it.  
"What?" I ask with a pounding heart.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I know I just met you and everything but I really like you." He said normally but just quiet enough so nobody could hear it.  
"Peeta I…"

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Sorry guys I just couldn't write anymore today and I really wanted to update so here you go!  
What do you think Katniss will say?**

Remember the new review system thing! I don't really care about the review part I just want to write shorter chapters and not feel bad about it.

THANKS TO MY NEW BETA HungerGamesForevuh for editing this chapter!


	9. Party! Part 2!

**Hello all of my lovely fans! I can't tell you guys how much all of your reviewing meant to me! I got about 36 reviews and as you guys know I started that review system and my carpel tunnel but I am going to try my best to do 3600 words for you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! 100 reviews! That's crazy!**

**1 review= 100 words and so on!**

**I wrote this before but my computer crashed and it got deleted which is why it took me so long to update!**

**Chapter 8**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Katniss yelled and gave me a hug. I swear I thought she was going to choke me.

She pulled away and leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment and then I kissed her back.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and were really soft. It felt like I was kissing a cloud. Well, not exactly. More like an angel.

"Are you two love birds coming?!" Johanna shouted from the kitchen, ruining the moment.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Then get your lazy butts in here!"

I looked at Katniss and we stood up and walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Aw! Bread boy has a girlfriend!" Finnick said which made Katniss blush a deep shade of red.

"One, do not call me that. Two, yes I do and she is beautiful." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back, "And she has the prettiest smile."

"I'm going to throw up." Johanna said and Madge punched her in the arm.

"Come on guys can we just get this over with?" Gale said. He turned and gave me the scariest glare.

"Ya, I want to get this over with so we can get back to the game!" Annie said and we all got to work.

Apparently, we are going to open the door and throw water balloons at Cato and Clove. I really don't want to do this because I think it's kinda mean.

"Maybe we should just knock on the door and tell them to come out." I suggested.

"Chickening out lover boy?" Finnick smirked.

"No, I'm just saying –"

"Shut up and tie this balloon." Johanna ordered. I took the balloon and tied it and handed it to Annie.

"I think we have enough." Annie said and showed Johanna the bucket full of balloons.

"Okay. Everyone take two balloons for now." Johanna said and everyone grabbed balloons. Johanna grabbed the biggest ones and went over to the closet.

We all followed her over and stood on one side of the door while Finnick stood on the other.

"Okay on three. One, two, THREE!" He yelled and threw the door open.

We all throw the balloons in the closet and Clove started screaming, and trying to put her shirt back on while Cato was cursing us out.

"Stop guys!" Clove screamed. We laughed and throw the last of the balloons and then they both came out. Clove was wearing her shirt and underwear and Cato was wearing his shorts and no shirt.

"Nice underwear, Clove." Glimmer snickered.

"Shut the hell up." She replied.

"Just so you two know, you guys are cleaning up the closet." Finnick said.

"Why would we do it? You guys were the ones to throw the freaking balloons!" Cato yelled.

"You guys were in there, you guys clean it up." He replied and walked out of the room.

We all followed Finnick out of the room and we sat in a circle on the floor to make the game easier to play.

"I'm spinning the dang bottle." Clove growled.

"No, you're helping me clean up the freaking closet!" Cato yelled from the kitchen.

"I hate all of you." Clove said and went into the kitchen.

"I will spin for her." Finnick said and he spun the bottle and it landed on Katniss.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Finnick like a scared puppy, because we all know Finnick's dares are the worst. Well, besides Johanna's.

"Let's see. We can't send you and lover boy in a closet. So what should we dare you to do?"

"Whatever you dare me to do just don't involve-" Katniss started.

"You have to make-out with Gale for 2 minutes!" Finnick shouted. Katniss glared at him and shouted.

"The hell I will ever touch that **!" She said glaring at Gale and Finnick.

"I dared you to so you have to do it!" Finnick said.

"Wait, I didn't even choose dare!" Katniss said, trying to get out of her dare.

"Fine, be a chicken. I'm guessing you want a truth?"

"Yes." Katniss sighed in relief.

"I HAVE THE BEST TRUTH FOR KATNISS!" Madge shouted.

I could see Katniss regretting this decision as well, since Madge knows everything about her. At least I think she does.

"Shut up, Madge. It's not your truth to ask!" I said and everyone looked at me like I was growing a second head. Except for Johanna. She looked at me with a smile on her face and was trying to hold back laughter.

"Katniss, who is the cutest guy in this room?" Finnick said. I could tell he wanted to do something else that would embarrass her but he couldn't think of one. And he wanted to change the subject.

"I would have to say Peeta." Katniss looked down and blushed a little.

"Aw!" Annie and Madge chorused.

"That's a shocker." Gale mumbled.

"Shut up Gale." Katniss glared at him.

"Okay, it's getting late so I think you guys should go now." Finnick said. He kinda sounded bummed.

"Do you want us to help clean up?" I asked him.

"Thanks, Bread boy but I can do it." Finnick said and we all left except for Annie, Clove, and Cato. Why Annie was staying I have no idea.

"Thanks for having us over." Madge said and walked out the door.

"You suck at throwing parties, Finn." Johanna smirked. Finnick laughed and gave her a hug and then she left.

"Bye, Finnick!" Katniss said and she went out the door. I wish she waited for me.

"Peeta, I just met you and Katniss but all I can tell you is two things, one break her heart I will break your face and two, keep it in your pants." Finnick and Cato laughed and Annie chuckled looked at my feet and blushed a little.

"Ya, you too man." I said and practically ran out of the house.

Katniss' POV

"Madge! Wait up!" I called out to Madge. She was about a half block ahead of me.

"I thought you were going to hang out with Peeta?" she yelled so I could her what she was saying.

We walked to try and meet in the middle. "Why would you think that?" I said.

"Because you guys go out now." She said.

"So? We just started going out like an hour ago. And it's 12 in the morning. What would we even do at 12 in the morning?"

"You know what you guys would do." Madge winked at me.

"Ew! Madge, we just started going out! "

"Ya, so?" she replied. I was about to say something smart back but I heard someone call my name.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled.

"Told ya," Madge said. "I will leave the door unlocked for you." She smirked and then walked away.

I stood there for a moment gaping like a dead fish after her and I felt I hand go on my shoulder.

"Hey, Peeta." I said unemotionally.

"Hey, um are you okay?" he asked me. He was so sweet.

"Yes, I'm fine. What did you want?" I asked turning to face him.

1 minute ago

"Well, remember when we were talking the other day in class and you said you needed a place to stay-"

"Don't you think it's a little bit early in our relationship to do anything like that, Peeta?" he blushed when I said that and he looked at me a little bit confused.

"Yes, it is. I wasn't saying we would do anything. I told you that you could stay at my house for a while with your sister." He said. Now I blushed. I felt like a total idiot. Stupid Madge, she is going to pay for this later.

"Oh, y-yes. I remember." I stuttered.

"Well the offer still applies." He smiled.

I couldn't talk anymore. All I could do was look at his perfect face. His beautiful blue eyes and beautiful smile. He is just so cute…

"Um, Katniss? You sure your okay?" Peeta said with concern etched into his voice.

"Um what? Oh wait yes." I said and Peeta chuckled.

"Do you still need a place to stay?" he asked again.

"Only if it is okay with you parents. I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"My dad said it was fine." He said.

"What about your mom?" I asked. He looked down at his feet before answering.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said.

"Please tell me." I said and took his hand into mine. "Besides, what are we going to talk about on the way to your house?" I told him. At the news, he picked me up and swung me around like I weighed nothing.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I laughed. He put me down and we locked eyes for a moment. He leaned in and he kissed me.

"You're a pretty good kisser, pot head." Peeta said.

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey! Don't call me that."

"You got everyone calling me bread boy and lover boy. I'm going to get them to call you pot head!" he said.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said and we started walking toward Peeta's house.

"Peeta, what happened to your mom?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "When my mom and dad got married, she told him that she really wanted to have a little girl. When they found out the she was pregnant with my oldest brother, Rye, my mom swore that it was going to be a girl. When Rye was born, she was really sad that she didn't have a girl. My dad told her that they could try again. So two years later, she was pregnant again with my other older brother, Tyler. My mom didn't want to have any kids after that." He paused.

"Wait why not?" I asked curiously.

"My mom didn't want to get her hopes up for a girl. She thought it would just be easier if she didn't try again."

"So how did y-"

"I'm getting there." He said and smiled at me. "A few years later, I popped up. I wasn't planned or anything, so my mom thought that it was fate, giving her a little girl she always wanted. But when I was born, and she found out I was a boy, she went into a deep depression. A couple nights after my birth, my dad found my mom in the bathtub dead. She over dosed." He finished.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Peeta turned around, confused. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I am so sorry, Peeta."

"It's okay, Katniss. It was a long time ago." He said into my hair.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me." I told him and pulled away.

"I know, pot head." He smiled.

I can't believe someone would do that. Abandon their family like that. I mean, she could have adopted a girl. She didn't have to kill herself leaving her new born son without his mother.

But my mom did the same thing. Except she is still alive. She left me and Prim alone to fend for ourselves. While she was out getting drunk.

"Have you talked to Prim lately?" Peeta asked.

"We walked with her this morning. That was the last time I think I talked to her." I said.

"I have an early shift at the bakery tomorrow so maybe you could come with me and we can wait there for your sister and her friend." He suggested. He is so considerate!

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

"It's a date." He replied.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes, just holding hands. His hands are different from Gale's . Gale's was big and had a really tight grip that hurt my hand sometimes. But Peeta's, his were smaller than Gale's but Peeta's were stronger but he didn't hurt my hand at all.

"Okay, we're here!" Peeta exclaimed.

We stopped in front of the bakery. "Are you joking?" I asked him.

"Not the bakery, silly. The house next to it." He said. I looked next to it to see a house that was abandoned a couple days ago, was fixed up and lights were on inside.

"Like what you've done with the place." I said.

"My dad fixed it up." He said, and then we walked to the front door.

He opened it for me and I smelled all different types of breads and cakes.

"Do you guys bake in here too?" I asked.

Peeta chuckled. "No, we bring home food all the time though. My dad is the best baker around."

"He's the only baker around." I stated.

"I'm a baker!" he said and we both laughed.

"Peeta, is that you down there?" A man yelled down the stairs.

"Ya, dad." Peeta called back.

Peeta's dad walked down the stairs and into the living room and paused for a second because I was here.

"Dad, this is Katniss, the one I've been telling you about." Peeta said. At that his dad smiled and walked over to us.

"Hello dear. Call me Derek." He said.

"Hello. Thank you so much for letting me and my little sister stay here for awhile." I said.

"You're welcome. Where is your little sister?" Derek asked.

"She's at her friend Rue's house for the night." I replied and grabbed Peeta's hand.

"I can't wait to meet her tomorrow! I will see you two tomorrow." He said and walked into the kitchen.

"You must be tired. Let me show you were your room is." Peeta said and we walked up the stairs.

When we got to a room at the end of the hall way, Peeta opened the door and I walked in.

It was a simple room. It had a queen size bed and two dressers, a desk and a closet. The room was painted green, just like the light green on leaves.

"I hope you like it." Peeta said and I ran and jumped on the bed.

"I love it. Thank you Peeta." I said. I got up and walked back over to Peeta. "I just remembered that all of my clothes are at Madge's house."

"You can borrow a shirt from me if you want." He suggested.

"You are the nicest person I know." I told him and hugged him.

"And you are the cutest girl I know." He said and kissed my head.

"Let me go and get a shirt and I will be right back." Peeta said and he closed the door.

I went back over to my bed and took out my phone. I texted Madge that I was going to stay the night at Peeta's and she replied and said that she told me so.

Peeta knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"You can come in Peeta." I said. He opened the door all the way and tossed me his shirt.

"Thanks again, Peeta" I said.

"You're welcome. See you in a couple hours?" He joked.

"Ya. See you later."

"Night."

"Wait, Peeta?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay in here with me?"

"Sure." he replied and went to the other side of the bed.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked him. He said that it was across the hall, so I left the room and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When I was done, I went back to my room and saw Peeta lying down on the bed. I smiled and walked over and pulled the blankets over us.

"Night, Katniss."

"Night, Peeta."

**AWWWWW! Isn't that sweet? So I didn't get to 3600 words but I got 2700 words. But on word, it's eight pages long! That's the most I have ever written!**

**Please go check out my SYOT and my new story that isn't as good as this but it has Peeta in it and we all know everyone loves Peeta!**

**Remember the review system!**

**Thanks to my beta HungerGamesForevuh!**


	10. Mellarks' Bakery

**Hello people! So I only got five new reviews last chapter, which wasn't really bad but I guess I wanted a few more but I'm not really complaining. This is going to be a short chapter because five reviews means 500 words. If you want longer chapters, review!**

**1 review= 100 words**

**2 reviews= 200 words**

**3 reviews= 300 words**

**And so on!**

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss' POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms above my head. I rolled over and saw that Peeta was gone. Where did he go?

I sat up and removed the covers to expose my bare legs. I was still wearing the shirt Peeta let me borrow. It only came down to mid thigh. I sighed and went to see if Peeta had any pants that I would be able to wear.

I slid off the bed and shuffled my feet over to Peeta's dresser and opened the top drawer. Nope, this is his underwear. I felt my face get red as I shut that drawer. I opened the next one and it was his shirts. I closed that drawer and opened the last drawer, which had Peeta's pants in them.

I moved some pants to find a pair of sweats. I put them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Well, this was as good as it was going to get. I can't wait to get

I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I smelled something really delicious. My mouth watering, I went to find Peeta.

I remember Peeta's dad saying something about early shifts in the bakery. Maybe he's there?

I went to the door and opened it. It was a lot cooler then yesterday. And since the sun isn't supposed to come up for another hour, it's cooler than it will be later.

I walked out of the Mellarks house and headed next door to the bakery. I'm glad it's next door and not down town because I'm really cold.

The lights were on in the bakery and the sign on the door says that it was closed. Peeta must be prepping for later. The smells coming from the bakery were so good. They were almost hypnotizing.

I followed the stone path up to the bakery and opened the door. The bell dinged and Peeta's older brother turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Katniss." He said.

"Hey, do you know where-"

"He's in the back. You can go back." He said and opened the counter and I went through to the door that lead to the back where the ovens were kept.

I looked around for a second and saw that it wasn't as big as I thought it would have been. So, I easily spotted Peeta.

"Peeta!" I yelled and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled. Wiping his hands on his apron, he walked over to me.

"Hey Katniss." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Peeta. Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Making some cheese buns. Want one? I just took a batch out of the oven."

"Sure. I love cheese buns. You wanna walk over to Madges' house with me so I can get changed into my clothes and get my school stuff?"

"Okay." He said and he gave me a cheese bun and we left the bakery and headed toward Madges' house.

**I know that was a really sucky chapter but I had the worst case of writers block and just had to write something to get started. Next chapter will be better! Review!**


	11. Madge's house

**Hello there! I am sorry that last chapter sucked! I didn't even send it to my beta. I was being lazy. Sorry **** Im home sick with the flu so I figured it would be the perfect time to write a really long chapter! I hope you guys like it! I also decided that I'm not doing the whole " one review = 100 words" because I don't really like the idea. I would rather write until my hands hurt! Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta and I started walking to Madge's house eating our cheese buns. They were really good! I finished mine before he was done with his so I was the first to speak.

"Wow, you are a slow eater." I said.

He shoved the rest of the cheese bun into his mouth and tried to talk, but I couldn't understand him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. I only saw the food in your mouth." I smiled.

He swallowed. "I said, at least I take the time to taste it instead of shoving the whole thing in my mouth."

"But you just did." I said.

"Shut up." He said and took my hand into his. "So, how far away does Madge live?"

"She lives a couple streets behind you. In the Mayors house."

He looked over at me, confused. "Why does she live at the Mayors' house? Is she the mayor's daughter?"

I laughed. "Yup. I guess you have to apologize for making fun of her before she tells her dad."

He looked down at his feet and mumbled something unintelligent.

We continued walking to Madge's house in a comfortable silence.

When we got to the gate, I pressed the button on the intercom and waited for Madge or Madge's dad to answer.

"Hello?" Madge's groggy voice cracked from the speaker.

"Hey Madge." I said mimicking her.

"Shut up, Everdeen." She said and opened the gate.

Peeta and I walked up the cobble stone path that leads to the door. I went to knock on the door, but Madge opened it before I could, causing me to hit her in the face.

"Ow! Katniss!"

"Madge! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," she growled, she obviously in a bad mood. "Just come in. Peeta, can you stay in the living room? We will be down in a couple minutes." She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I looked over my arm as she pulled me up the stairs and silently apologized to Peeta.

"Come on, Katniss!" she said.

"I'm coming! My god Madge what is your problem?" I whispered as she pushed me into her room and closed her door and locked it.

I saw her mood change right away. She went from being grumpy to happy in a second.

"I had the best night last night!" she said. Oh god, not liking the road this is heading down.

"Um, why?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's just say you weren't the only one going over someone's house last night." She said and jumped on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as through you are wearing Peeta's clothes, I suggest you were pretty busy last night." She said.

"Ew! Madge, no!" I yelled. "We didn't do anything! I just stayed in his extra bedroom!"

"Did he sleep next to you?" she asked.

"Madge!" I groaned.

"I Knew it! You guys shared the same bed! Were his parents home?"

"Is this 20 questions? Look I have to get changed." She threw me my bag that was next to her desk.

"Here, Leave his clothes here and I will have one of the maids wash them." She said and went into her closet to find her outfit for school.

"Madge, I don't want to know everything about what you and Gale did last night but I do have a question."

"Shoot." She said pulling out a pair of jeans.

"What time did you come home last night?" I asked.

"I didn't come home last night. I stayed the night and then we both woke up early and he dropped me off at my house. Oh, and sorry about the whole grumpy thing, I didn't really get much sleep, if you know what I mean."

"Ew, Madge you didn't."

She smiled at me. "Yes, I did."

I looked through my bag to look for something to wear. It was still chilly out so I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. I put them on and grabbed my sweatshirt, put it on and zipped it up half way.

I turned to Madge. "What do you think?"

She looked over and nodded. "Much better then what you came here in. Are you and Peeta dating?"

"Ya." I said softly, blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Aw! Now we both have boyfriends!" she said excitedly. "And yours is super cute." She said and made me blush even more.

"Speaking of, hurry up cause he's waiting down stairs."

"Okay, done." She said and we went down the stairs.

I saw Peeta still standing by the door and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"You look better in your own clothes." He said.

"Thanks, I agree." I said. I heard Madge mumble something and turned and glared daggers at her. She put her hands up defensivly.

"Let's go, maybe we can catch up to Prim. I haven't seen her in awhile." I said. We all grabbed our back backs and walked out the door.

I walked inbetween Madge and Peeta, and we started walking to school.

We walked through town and we were about a block away from the school when I saw blonde hair in two braids.

"Prim!" I yelled and ran to her. She turned around to the sound of her name.

"Katniss? Katniss!" she started running towards me and when we finally got to eachother, we hugged eachother.

"I missed you so much, little duck." I said into her hair.

"I missed you too!" she replied.

We pulled apart just as Madge, Peeta and Rue caught up to us.

"Hey, Prim!" Peeta said.

"Hi, Peeta! Did you bring me something from the bakery?"

He opened his back pack and pulled out a box. "As a matter of fact, I did." He said and handed her the box.

"Peeta, you shouldn't have." I said and hugged his arm.

"It was no big deal." He replied.

Prim opened the small box and her face lit up. She turned the box around to show me, Madge and Rue. Inside, there were four cupcakes. One was a Primrose, the one next to it was a butterfly, the one underneath it was a tulip, and the one next to that one was a mockingjay.

"Peeta, they're beautiful!" Madge said.

"Thanks. The hardest one was the mockingjay. I saw one outside of the bakery window and just thought it was the most beautiful bird. And it sings the best songs."

"Katniss sings really well! She used to go into the woods behind our house with our dad before he died. When either of them sang, the mockingjays would stop to listen." Prim said.

"Prim, I'm not that good." I said, embarrassed.

"Yes, you are, Katniss." Madge said.

"I can't wait until I hear you sing, myself." Peeta smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Peeta, do you mind if I share? I am never going to eat all of these myself." Prim said.

"Sure," he replied. "They are yours."

"Okay!" prim gave Rue the one with the butterfly, Madge the one with the tulip, and she gave me the one with the Mockingjay.

"Prim, you can keep it." I said, trying to give it back.

"No, I want you to have it." She said and with that, her and rue turned around and started handing off to school.

"Prim! Wait!" I called after her.

She turned around. "What?"

"Meet me by the big oak tree, like we used to. We are staying at Peeta's from now until I find us somewhere to live.

"Okay! Bye Katniss, Peeta, Madge!"

"Bye!" all three of us said and started up the street to the high school.

"I don't want to go to school!" I whined.

"At least you have classes with your boyfriend!" Madge said. Peeta looked at me questionably and I looked at him and smiled.

"Ya, I guess I do." I said and he smiled at me.

"I hope your happy about that." He said jokingly.

"Ya, I guess." I sighed, messing with him.

"Hey!" he said and me and Madge started laughing.

"See you guys later!" Madge said and she went into a side door into the school.

Peeta and I walked til we got to the main entrence of the building.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

"Not necessarily!" Peeta said as we walked to our homeroom.

"I hate school, and school hates me." I said.

"School isn't the only thing that hates you." A girls voice said behind us. Crap, not her!

**Who do you think it is? Remember to review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! And sorry about the cliffy I just wanted to end it there cause my hands hurt :/ mehh anyway hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to my beta HungerGamesForevuh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories in forever! There are a couple reasons to that. The first one was as some of you know my dog ate my cord for my laptop charger. I got a new one and my dog hasn't eaten this one (yet). The second one is my mom has had my laptop because she goes to an online school and she had my laptop for months and I would get it back for a night or two here and there, but never long enough to write anything. The third reason is, my friend and I were hit by a truck back in March and she was fine and I just have a badly sprained knee and I had a lot of bruising. We had to file police reports and I've had to go to doctors appointments and I had to get MRI's and I had this big brace on my knee all of spring break. I'm fine now with the occasional ache from dancing on it but hey, a dancers got to do what a dancer has to do, right? There's also the writer's block and me writing something and then getting frustrated and erasing it. I have been home sick for the past three days and I have been trying but failing at writing. I am going to try and get a new chapter for each of my stories so stay tuned and I promise I will try my best to get something up! I love you all!**

**P.S. April 3****rd**** was my birthday**


End file.
